Electronic devices are required to be more compact and include more sophisticated functions. As a result, semiconductor devices (chips), such as ICs and LSIs, used in such electronic devices have a higher level of integration and are provided with a higher capacity. Further, packages on which semiconductor chips are mounted are required to be smaller (thinner), include more pins, and have a higher density. To meet such requirements, a system in package (SiP) has been put to practical use. The SiP mounts a plurality of semiconductor chips on a single substrate. In particular, an SiP using three-dimensional mounting technology that stacks semiconductor chips three-dimensionally, or a so-called chip-stacked type package, allows for a higher level of integration and is thus advantageous. In addition, the chip-stacked type package allows the wiring length to be shortened. This allows the circuit operation speed to be increased and stray capacitance in the wiring to be decreased and is thereby advantageous and widely used.
As the three-dimensional mounting technology used to manufacture such a chip-stacked type package, a known technique stacks semiconductor chips on a substrate and electrically connects electrodes of the semiconductor chips to electrodes of the substrate through wire bonding. However, in such a structure, fine wires are used to electrically connect the semiconductor chip to the substrate. This increases impedance. As a result, the package may not be applicable to high-speed semiconductor chips. Further, a region used for the formation of a wire loop is required to be arranged in the package. This enlarges the package.
A different three-dimensional mounting technique for manufacturing a chip-stacked package stacks semiconductor chip, which include through electrodes, on a substrate, and electrically connects the semiconductor chips with the through electrodes (refer to, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-179562). This technique allows for a shorter wiring length than the wire bonding technique and thereby allows for the package to be miniaturized.